refus accepté
by razh
Summary: Fin alternative au film Hannibal. Afin d'attirer et piéger l'insaisissable Dr Lecter, Mason Verger fait enlever Clarice Starling.
1. Avertissement - bon à savoir

**Résumé : fin alternative au film Hannibal. Afin d'attirer et piéger l'insaisissable Dr Lecter, Mason Verger fait enlever l'agent Starling. **

**Rating : ATTENTION ! Il s'agit d'une fic MA ! = ****contenus explicites pour adultes mûrs seulement (violence+sexe). Le MA se justifie selon moi par la simple nature de cette histoire qui tourne autour du cannibalisme ! Avec des sous-entendus clairement connotés sexuellement et un langage adulte dans les romans comme dans les films. **

**Dans cette fanfiction vous trouverez donc des descriptions explicites de scènes de violence ET DE SEXE.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Et malheureusement je ne touche pas d'argent !**

**Note : cette fanfic est basée sur le film Hannibal, elle débute au moment où Clarice est évincée du FBI à cause des fausses accusations de Paul Krendler (Clarice aurait caché à ses supérieurs qu'elle aurait reçu une carte ambigüe du docteur Lecter). Je reprends certaines scènes et certaines répliques à mon propre compte mais je change la fin de l'histoire pour permettre plus d'intimité dans la relation Starling/Lecter.**

**Je ne possède malheureusement pas l'intelligence, la culture et le raffinement d'Hannibal Lecter, il est donc possible que ses répliques ne reflètent pas toute la finesse du personnage )**

**Les phrases et répliques en italique sont la plupart du temps des références au premier film Le Silence des Agneaux, et correspondent aux pensées de Clarice.**

**Dans mon esprit Jodie Foster représente parfaitement le physique, l'attitude et la sensibilité de Clarice Starling mais rien ne vous empêche de penser plutôt à Julianne Moore )**

**Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE UN**

_Un déséquilibré amoureux._

Connard ! L'agent Starling avait le pied lourd sur la pédale d'accélération tandis qu'elle s'engageait sur la voie rapide. La vieille mustang rugit avec fureur alors qu'elle ressassait la conversation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt au FBI. La colère s'emparait de la jeune agent et elle avait horreur de çà. Horreur de perdre le contrôle sur ces émotions, céder le pas à ses pulsions, elle qui mettait un point d'honneur à agir avec intégrité et réserve. C'était son plus bel atout pensait-elle, cette capacité à faire son travail avec dignité, tout sentiment étouffé par des strates et des strates de règles. Celles de la morale luthérienne, le règlement du FBI, les préceptes de ses parents. Pourtant songea-t-elle, cela n'avait pas empêché qu'un doute s'insinue dans l'esprit de ses supérieurs concernant sa relation ambigüe avec le docteur Lecter. Alors à quoi bon ?

_Vous êtes tout à fait son genre !_

N'avait-elle pas collaboré au mieux avec la hiérarchie dans cette affaire ? Après tout elle leur avait transmis sa lettre…

_Chère Clarice_

Elle n'avait pas demandé à être assigné au cas Lecter, au contraire…

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous traquer Clarice, le monde est plus intéressant si vous en faites partie. Alors je vous serai reconnaissant de me rendre le même service. _

Une berline déboîta subitement et Clarice du freiner sèchement. Connard aussi ! Elle jura et klaxona, ses pensées davantage tournées vers l'insupportable Krendler que vers l'autre conducteur. A rouler à tombeaux ouverts comme elle le faisait elle allait finir par se tuer. Cela ferait bien plaisir à certaines personnes d'ailleurs… Et les autres ne la regretteraient pas, indifférents à la conclusion de son existence…

Ses pensées étaient particulièrement sombres, et des larmes de colère mêlées à une profonde tristesse faisaient briller ses yeux d'un bleu pénétrant. A cet instant elle maudissait l'institution qui l'avait tant fait rêvée étant enfant, à qui elle avait tant sacrifié. Elle s'imposait une discipline implacable depuis des années pour paraitre indispensable aux yeux de ses collègues, et tout ce qu'on voyait en elle c'était une enmerdeuse de première catégorie, juste bonne à écarter les jambes et à fermer sa gueule.

_Pensez-vous que Jack Crawford ait envie de vous sexuellement ? C'est vrai il est plus âgé, mais croyez-vous qu'il fantasme sur des scénarios ? Des mises en scène, où il vous baiserait ?_

Elle se gifla mentalement et se promit de cesser ses élucubrations déprimantes. D'accord on lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues depuis qu'elle avait trop brillamment et trop tôt dans sa carrière conclu l'affaire Buffalo Bill, les goujats dans le genre de Krendler ne manquaient pas, mais ce serait mentir que de prétendre que le monde entier était contre elle. Elle s'écoutait trop et ça l'agaçait. C'était une mauvaise passe, les accusations contre elle allaient être levées tôt ou tard, il fallait simplement qu'elle fasse le dos rond, comme les autres fois.

_Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. _

Sans même s'en rendre compte elle avait fait le reste du trajet et elle arrivait déjà devant chez elle. Tandis qu'elle prenait ses affaires dans le coffre, elle avisa une camionnette noire garée non loin de son domicile. Est-ce que le FBI la faisait surveiller ? Envahit à nouveau par une colère amère, poison dans son sang qui battait fort à ses tempes, elle claqua coffre et portière en lançant un regard flamboyant aux agents qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'elle imaginait derrière les vitres teintées du véhicule. Ouvrant la porte de son domicile, elle songeait à toutes les preuves de son intégrité qu'elle avait du déjà fournir par le passé, depuis ce jour funeste où elle avait pactisé avec le psychiatre Lecter.

_Si je marche avec vous Clarice ce sera d'abord votre tour. Echange de bons procédés. Je tiens à entendre vos confidences. A propos de tout autre chose, à propos de vous-même. Echange de bons procédés. Oui ou non ?_

Elle se demanda si un jour elle pourrai arrêter de défendre continuellement son statut d'agent du FBI.

_On va finir par croire qu'on est amoureux l'un de l'autre… _

Elle jeta ses affaires près de l'entrée et contempla la photo de mariage de ses parents. Se replonger dans les souvenirs de famille, les racines de sa force de caractère, lui apportait généralement du réconfort, mais aujourd'hui rien ne semblait pouvoir lui donner de baume au cœur.

_Cette ville est pleine de putes de province élevées au maïs_

Connard, connard, connard. Le visage de Paul Krendler se subtilisant à l'image bienveillante de ses parents, elle préféra se détourner d'eux, ignorant les autres photos témoignant de ses origines.

_Vous savez à quoi vous ressemblez avec votre sac à main et vos chaussures bon marché ? A une fille de ferme ! Une fille de ferme endimanchée. _

Connard ! Ses pensées ne pouvaient la mener nulle part à radoter comme elle le faisait. Elle alla prendre une douche pour se laver des propos déshonorants dont elle avait été la pitoyable victime aujourd'hui. Et les jours passés.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se changer les idées. Regarder un vieux film à l'eau de rose à la télé en dévorant un pot entier de glace au chocolat, comme ces filles célibataires dans les films qu'elle regardait étant adolescente. Le Dr Lecter était la source de tous ses tracas aujourd'hui, même si c'était Mason Verger qui avait comploté contre elle. C'était bien le psychiatre qui lui en avait laissé l'occasion, à jouer ainsi avec Clarice en lui envoyant une lettre dont il savait pertinemment qu'elle la transmettrait à ses supérieurs. Les accusations de Krendler n'aurait pas pesé si lourdement dans la balance partiale du FBI si Hannibal Lecter n'avait pas agit comme si Clarice et lui partageaient une relation exclusive. C'était bien de sa faute si elle ruminait de sombres pensées ce soir, et pourtant c'était sa voix qui emplissait la pièce de son aura si particulière, tout à la fois inquiétante et rassurante. Une ambivalence que Clarice se refusait à analyser. Ecoutant l'enregistrement de ses conversations avec le Dr Lecter alors qu'il était encore prisonnier à l'asile, elle buvait à un rythme un peu trop soutenu une bouteille d'un whisky bon marché.

_Sans le moindre bon goût._

Elle laissait couler sur elle la voix suave du psychiatre, embrumant son esprit encore davantage que le mauvais alcool. « Vous êtes très franche Clarice, cela doit être bon de pouvoir vous connaître de façon plus personnelle. » Elle se rappela comment à l'époque le Dr Lecter buvait ses confidences tel un nectar délicat tout comme elle buvait ses paroles ce soir, allongée sur son canapé, toutes lumières éteintes.

Soudain la sonnerie du téléphone brisa la sacralité de l'instant. Clarice l'ignora. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler ce soir. Simplement écouter la voix métallique et profonde du cannibale, pour chercher du sens à l'entrelacement d'évènements qui jalonnaient sa vie. Le téléphone se tut et Clarice pu se replonger dans ses pensées. « De sérieux dérangements engendrent des êtres violents. Votre cher Billy n'est pas né criminel, il l'est devenu après des années de mauvais traitements systématiques. » A nouveau la sonnerie exaspérante du téléphone. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas coupé ? Songeant que cela pouvait être important compte tenu de l'insistance de la personne, elle se décida à décrocher le combiné.

**« Starling. »**

**« Bonsoir Clarice. »**

La voix l'enveloppa, un frémissement né à la base de son dos montant lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant des fourmillements dans sa nuque frissonnante. Lui seul avait cette façon si déroutante de prononcer son prénom.

**« Est-ce que vos pensées vont vers moi ex-agent spécial Clarice Starling ? »**

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas stoppé la cassette audio et la voix du Dr Lecter emplissait toujours la pièce, révélant à son interlocuteur l'objet de ses pensées. Elle stoppa l'enregistrement, mortifiée d'avoir commis cette erreur.

**« Bonsoir Docteur Lecter. Je fais des heures supplémentaires... On m'a affectée à votre recherche, vous le savez bien. »**

**« Je doute que des révélations sur ma localisation géographique se cachent dans des enregistrements vieux de 10 ans agent Starling. Ne vous-a-t-on pas déchargée de l'affaire ? »**

Clarice demeura silencieuse, se demandant comment Hannibal Lecter pouvait être déjà au courant de son éviction. Cet homme était décidément plein de ressources.

**« Nos discussions vous manqueraient-elles Clarice ? Est-ce que ma présence vous accompagne souvent le soir avant que vous ne vous laissiez envahir par le sommeil ? »**

Elle ignora délibérément ses questions.

**« Mason Verger veut vous tuer Docteur Lecter. Il m'a évincée pour avoir le champ libre. »**

Sachant pertinemment qu'il allait accueillir sa proposition avec mépris, elle prit une profonde inspiration

**« Je vous fais une offre… »**

**« Une offre ! Quel goût a donc ce mot Clarice ? Une saveur métallique comme quand on suce une pièce rouillée ? »**

**« Laissez-moi vous arrêter, je vous promets que vous serez bien traité. »**

Elle-même trouvait cette promesse absurde. Elle aurait voulu asséner cette phrase avec conviction mais en s'entendant parler elle se trouva ridicule.

**« Resterez-vous en cellule à mes côtés pour me tenir la main Clarice ? Nous pourrions nous amuser. »**

Sa voix était froide et contrastait avec son discours, manifestant son mépris pour les propos de Clarice, soulignant l'inconvenance de sa promesse, sa grossièreté même. Il reprit sur un ton plus léger.

**« Non Mason Verger ne veut pas me tuer, pas plus que je ne veux sa mort. Il veut simplement me voir souffrir d'une façon inimaginable. Il est plutôt tordu vous savez…Avez-vous eu le plaisir de le voir en tête à tête, si je puis dire ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Séduisant n'est-ce pas ? » **

Elle pouvait deviner un sourire dans sa voix. Celle-ci prit une intonation plus douce, plus intime.

**« Mais parlez-moi plutôt de vous. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez commencer par me dire ce que vous ressentez.»**

**« A propos de quoi ? »**

**« Des maîtres que vous servez et de la façon dont ils vous traitent, de votre carrière ou de ce qu'il en reste, de votre vie Clarice… Vous commencez à m'inquiéter»**

**« Je vais bien. »**

**« Non vous ne pouvez pas aller bien Clarice. Pourquoi vous en veut-on à ce point ? »**

Il valait mieux qu'elle évite les confidences ce soir. D'ailleurs elle ne devrait même pas discuter avec lui. Par le passé les révélations qu'elle avait pu lui faire sur les tourments de son esprit servaient un objectif précis : sauver la vie de Catherine Martin. Aujourd'hui avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui n'avait pas de sens et était plus dangereux que jamais. Désormais elle ne pouvait plus se mentir en se faisant croire que ses échanges avec le Docteur Lecter étaient uniquement motivés par l'accomplissement de son devoir. Bien qu'elle eu voulut lui confier ses déboires elle éluda la question.

**« Dites le moi. »**

Un bref instant de silence avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

**« Vous le dire ? C'est pourtant clair. Vous défendez un idéal de justice Clarice, pas eux. Vous croyez en votre serment, pas eux. Vous vous faites un devoir de protéger les innocents, pas eux. Ils ne vous aiment pas parce que vous n'êtes pas comme eux. Ils vous détestent et vous envient. »**

A nouveau elle laissait couler sur elle sa voix grave, s'imprégnant de ses mots, et de leur sens. Ils avaient le parfum de la vérité et ils la rassuraient. Bien qu'elle se refusait aux confidences ce soir elle ne pouvait empêcher le Docteur Lecter d'imposer sa marque dans son esprit vulnérable. Il n'avait nul besoin qu'elle lui offre ses états d'âme pour connaître ses sentiments et lui faire partager son opinion sur la nature de ses problèmes. Elle buvait là aussi ses paroles, renforcées cette fois-ci par l'attrait de la nouveauté, de l'inédit. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un enregistrement et elle se rendit compte qu'elle trouvait cela grisant. Ce constat l'énerva. Sortirait-il jamais de son esprit ?

**« Admettons. Et que voulez-vous savoir ? »**

**« J'aimerai savoir quelle sont vos intentions maintenant que vos amis vous ont privé de ce qui avait le plus de valeur à vos yeux ? »**

**« Je n'en sais rien Docteur Lecter. »**

Elle continuait à éviter de se livrer, bien que cette précaution semblait inutile.

**« Dites-le moi Clarice. Allez-vous devenir femme de chambre dans un motel sur la route 66 comme votre maman ? » **

Connard ! Si prompt à jouer sur la corde sensible, à appuyer là où ça saigne et ça fait mal. Si sûr de son effet sur les gens qu'il analyse et de sa supériorité sur eux. Persuadé d'avoir réponse à tout. Connard…

**« Clarice. »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Si je le faisais à votre place ? »**

**« Faire quoi ? »**

**« Si je les blessais Clarice, ceux qui vous ont blessé ? Si je les obligeais à s'excuser en hurlant ? »**

Elle perdit pied quelques secondes, cette sensation aux creux de l'estomac comme lorsqu'on croit tomber au moment où le sommeil commence à nous prendre. Une multitude de pensées se bouscula dans son cerveau empêtré dans le whisky. Alors qu'elle le trouvait si méprisant un instant plus tôt, voilà qu'il s'incarnait soudain en justicier accourant à son secours. Bousculée par des sentiments refoulés (tendresse, reconnaissance, d'autres choses plus obscures), ces paroles la glacèrent également d'effroi. Encore cette ambivalence, cette dualité. Attachement et haine, estime et dégoût.

**« Surtout ne m'aidez pas ! »**

**« Bien sûr que non, oubliez çà. »**

Elle n'était pas certaine mais il lui semblait avoir perçu une note de déception dans sa voix. Egalement de l'amertume. Du regret ? Comme un parfum de contrariété teintée de honte.

**« Au revoir Clarice. »**

Il avait raccroché. Avant même qu'elle comprenne que la conversation était terminée la tonalité du téléphone fit place à sa voix. Frustrée, elle songea qu'elle aurai souhaité que cette conversation se prolonge, qu'il continue à lui parler d'elle, de sa vie. Elle se demandait avec un plaisir vengeur où il plaçait la courtoisie dans cet échange écourté de façon si abrupte quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle se raidit, se demandant s'il était possible… Serait-ce lui ? Elle songea à la fourgonnette où elle pensait que devaient se trouver des agents du FBI en planque devant chez elle. Tout en espérant qu'il s'agisse du Dr Lecter et que ses collègues l'arrêtent, et craignant dans le même temps cette éventualité, elle s'extirpa de son canapé en se recomposant un visage plus sobre. Elle n'attendait pas de visite, elle était de plus en plus persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Lecter. Mais aurai-t-il seulement sonné ? Probablement non, sauf pour jouer avec ses nerfs.

_Clarice votre problème c'est que vous ne vous amusez plus de rien dans la vie. _

Elle ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à tout moment à voir des agents du FBI se saisir d'Hannibal Lecter sur son perron. Elle eu à peine le temps de dévisager l'homme se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, et d'identifier l'arme tranquillisante dans sa main droite, qu'une fléchette vint se planter au dessus de son sein gauche, non loin du cœur. Immédiatement l'homme se saisit de Clarice par le bras et la traina avec force sur le trottoir. Les membres déjà engourdis par la fléchette tranquilisante, elle ne pouvait se contenter que d'opposer une faible résistance pathétique. Alors qu'elle sentait son corps tomber dans une soudaine torpeur, son cœur, lui, s'emballait furieusement, l'anesthésiant comprimant sa poitrine, étouffant le cri qu'elle voulait pousser. Alors qu'elle sentait un sommeil artificiel emprisonner ses sens et l'envelopper progressivement dans l'obscurité, elle vit la camionnette noire qu'elle avait confondue avec un véhicule banalisé du FBI s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneu à son niveau. Son agresseur la souleva de terre avec l'aide d'un complice et ils la jetèrent sans plus de cérémonie à l'arrière de la fourgonnette. Avant de définitivement sombrer, alors qu'elle était déjà plongée dans le noir, elle eut le temps de les entendre parler dans une langue étrangère qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre mais qu'elle reconnu comme étant de l'italien. Et elle su. Des hommes de main à Mason Verger ! Ceux-là même qui avaient tenté de capturer le psychiatre en Italie probablement. Terrifiée par la perspective des évènements à venir, sa dernière pensée fut pour la seule personne qu'elle pensait en mesure de la sauver.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

D'abord une forte odeur de paille, de moisi, et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier pour le moment. Des animaux. Puis des éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers le brouillard de son esprit, camisole crée par ce foutu anesthésiant. Elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Trop de fatigue. Elle aurait voulu dormir, mais une peur la maintenait éveillée tant que possible, comme un phare dans cette nuit artificielle. Elle n'aurai su dire combien de temps il s'était passé depuis les prémices de son réveil, quelques minutes ou plus d'une heure, sous une chape de plomb. Mais elle réussissait maintenant à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou mais elle distinguait deux hommes qui se tenaient debout près d'elle. Ils parlaient en italien. L'un d'entre eux se pencha sur elle. Il la gifla, pas très violemment mais suffisamment fort pour lui tirer une grimace. Il lui parla fort, la secoua. Mais qu'on la laisse en paix ! Elle avait encore les sens engourdis et souhaitait qu'on la laisse récupérer doucement ses facultés. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce où elle se trouvait et elle put alors se reposer quelques minutes.

Peut-être s'était elle rendormie, en tous cas elle n'avait pas entendu les hommes revenir et elle se retrouva soudain trempée de la tête aux pieds. On venait de l'asperger d'eau glacée avec un tuyau d'arrosage jaune il avait des petites stries rouges au niveau de l'embout et dessus il était inscrit « Hozelock ». C'est étrange comment dans des situations exceptionnelles, déroutantes, angoissantes, on peut remarquer des détails insignifiants et si raccrocher. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait relevé cela, mais ça voulait dire que l'eau glacée avait éveillé tous ses sens. Désormais elle percevait nettement ce qui se passait autour d'elle, comme si quelqu'un avait remis le son d'une sono à fond et rallumé les lumières. Elle parcourut rapidement du regard la pièce où on la maintenait captive. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas une pièce, plutôt un enclos ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. On aurait dit une grange, avec un défilé de box, pour des chevaux peut-être, et un espace circulaire où les pur-sang devaient trotter. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas trop dans ce domaine là mais il lui semblait que l'odeur qui piquait ses narines depuis tout à l'heure était celle de cochons elle n'en était pas sûre, au ranch il n'y avait que des chevaux et des moutons… Et elle était l'agneau songea-t-elle en observant ses ravisseurs. Trois hommes de type latin, sans doute italiens deux autres taillés comme des gorilles, plus vraisemblablement américains le médecin privé de Mason Verger, Cordell, et le maître des lieux en personne.

…_si je puis dire_

Clarice pouvait désormais se rendre compte qu'elle était attachée par des lanières en cuir très épaisses, assise à même le sol, le dos appuyé à un énorme poteau en bois lui semblait-il, les bras maintenus au dessus de la tête, ses poignets liés à un anneau en fer grâce aux lanières.

**« Agent Starling, vous nous faites enfin l'honneur de vous réveiller. Je pensais que vous alliez faire la sieste encore plusieurs jours. »**

La voix sifflante de Mason Verger lui arracha un spasme de dégoût et un éclair de fureur au fond de son cœur meurtri.

**« Désolée. »**

Sa propre voix était teintée d'une amertume et d'une indifférence feinte, parfaitement crédible.

_Entrée en matière tout à fait habile agent Starling._

**« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »**

**« Plus de 24 heures ma jeune amie, je désespérais de pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous avant les réjouissances. »**

Mason Verger fit avancer son fauteuil sur le sol inégal de l'enclos. La vision de cet estropié balancé par les légères secousses de son fauteuil roulant, comme un vulgaire pantin, avait quelque chose de ridicule et pourtant très effrayant.

**« Agent Starling je suis enchanté que vous soyez parmi nous ce soir. Sans vous le spectacle auquel nous allons avoir le bonheur d'assister ne serait pas possible. »**

Tentant de dissimuler sa peur elle affrontait bravement du regard son adversaire sa voix ne tremblait pas.

**« Et bien vous m'en voyez ravie également dans ce cas. Quel est le programme ? »**

**« Oh nous allons attendre l'arrivée de notre invité de marque. Lorsque le docteur Lecter sera de la fête, et je ne doute pas qu'il vienne, nous commencerons les festivités. Lecter et moi avons passé une merveilleuse soirée il y a quelques années et je compte bien lui rendre la pareille aujourd'hui. Malheureusement les chiens me rebutent mais je pense qu'il saura apprécier ma capacité d'adaptation. J'ai des porcs formidables pour l'occasion, il estimera à sa juste valeur cette touche d'originalité je pense. »**

Clarice avait lu l'intégralité du dossier concernant cette fameuse soirée où le visage de Mason Verger avait servi de pâté pour les chiens, et la terreur lui noua l'estomac jusque la nausée.

_Vous paniquez facilement Starling ?_

**« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici Verger ? »**

**« Mais voyons vous êtes l'appât mademoiselle Starling. A ce propos, je suis enchanté d'avoir l'opportunité de m'entretenir avec vous pour élucider ce mystère. Qu'avez-vous que les autres n'ont pas, mmh ? »**

**« Je ne comprends pas. »**

**« Ne jouez pas les idiotes vous êtes très mauvaise comédienne… Je parle de cette relation particulière qu'il y a entre vous et Hannibal Lecter, vous n'avez pas pu ne pas le remarquer. En quoi êtes-vous si intéressante ? Un père shérif de province abattu par des cambrioleurs de pacotille, un passage par l'orphelinat sans anecdote d'aucune sorte, une scolarité normale, l'école du FBI, bonne élève sans histoires, des parents de basse couche, une éducation tout autant de basse couche… C'est correct, tout juste passable. »**

_Vous n'êtes pas à plus d'une génération de la pauvreté crasse je n'ai pas raison agent Starling ?_

**« Trop aimable Mr Verger. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui poser la question s'il vient. »**

**« Oh il viendra. J'ai commis l'erreur en Italie de vouloir le prendre de force mais ce soir c'est lui qui viendra à moi je n'en doute pas. »**

Starling avait mis en branle les rouages de son cerveau d'agent spécial du FBI. Elle analysait la situation, le lieu, toutes les variables… Elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin. A la seconde où on l'avait enlevée elle avait compris que personne ne saurai qu'elle avait été prise de force par Mason Verger, personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Aucun moyen d'en échapper. Seul un homme savait peut-être où elle était retenue captive et elle doutait qu'il appelle les autorités. Tous ses espoirs reposaient désormais sur un des criminels les plus recherchés au monde.

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'intéressez-vous à ce point ?! »**

Elle recentra son attention sur son « hôte ». A présent la colère faisait trembler sa main valide et un léger filet de bave coulait doucement de son menton alors qu'il éructait ses paroles plus qu'il ne les disait.

**« Si vous lui aviez sucé la queue je ne dis pas ! Et encore… »**

La vulgarité de Mason la fit grimacer, plus encore que la gifle qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt.

**« Vous n'êtes qu'une provinciale sans éducation, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu lui dire pour l'intriguer à ce point ? En avez-vous la moindre idée petite conne ? »**

Elle devait effectivement être conne puisqu'elle n'en savait foutre rien ! Elle se serait bien passée de cette marque d'attention de la part du docteur Lecter. Des révélations sur des traumatismes infantiles il avait du en entendre au cours de ses années de pratique de la psychiatrie, la réponse ne se trouvait sans doute pas dans le hurlement des agneaux affolés qui jalonnaient la vie de Clarice. Et pourtant oh combien Hannibal Lecter s'était abreuvé de ses confidences…

_Merci Clarice…Merci… _

La réponse ne se trouvait sans doute pas non plus dans son physique avantageux. Clarice ne s'était jamais sentie belle, ni même un tant soit peu attirante, mais elle était forcée de constater comment ses homologues masculins la déshabillaient du regard. Et toutes ces propositions déplacées…

_Ne sentez-vous jamais un regard se poser sur votre corps ?_

Elle douta qu'Hannibal Lecter soit ce genre d'homme. Ca ne pouvait expliquer son intérêt pour elle après toutes ces années.

**« Je n'en sais rien ! Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis la plus susceptible de parvenir à le capturer ? Hannibal Lecter aime s'amuser au jeu du chat et de la souris, rien de plus. Ca le distrait de me narguer c'est tout. Il ne se donnera pas la peine de venir m'aider ce soir pour çà. Si vous me tuez il se trouvera tout simplement un autre objet de distraction.»**

_Lecter ne l'a fait que pour s'amuser._

Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée de convaincre Verger de son inutilité. Elle ferait mieux de gagner du temps que de le persuader qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Son discours la déprimait, songeant que si c'était vrai, le docteur Lecter ne se donnerait effectivement pas la peine de lui venir en aide. Et cela éveillait en elle d'autres sentiments très tristes. La solitude. L'abandon. L'insignifiance de son existence.

**« Je sais que Lecter parlait de vous le soir à l'asile. Je sais qu'il a cherché à vous toucher à travers les barreaux lorsque vous avez récupéré votre dossier… »**

Comment diable savait-il cela ?

**« …Je sais qu'il vous a fait confectionner sur mesure une crème de soin. Et je sais qu'il vous a proposé son aide concernant vos petits tracas avec le FBI. »**

L'enfoiré ! Il l'avait mise sur écoute et ses hommes avaient entendu toute sa conversation avec le docteur Lecter…

**« Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un homme qui nargue son adversaire à mes yeux. »**

**« Vous voulez dire à votre œil. Vous en avez un seul valide l'autre ne vous sert à rien je crois, mmh ? »**

Cette provocation bravache pouvait lui coûter cher, mais l'humiliation d'avoir été surprise à converser avec le docteur Lecter, et la perspective que de toute façon elle allait passer une très mauvaise soirée lui avaient ôté toute prudence.

**« Vous ferez moins la maligne lorsque les porcs auront dévoré les vôtres. »**

Une fois encaissé le choc de cette menace particulièrement tangible, Clarice se mit à songer que Verger ressentait pour elle une aversion qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir provoqué. Etait-ce parce que selon lui Lecter avait de la sympathie pour elle et qu'il haïssait le psychiatre ? Elle avait le sentiment que le châtiment du docteur lui était tout autant réservé. Elle fut alors prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

_Relisez Marc Aurèle et demandez-vous à chaque instant, comment sont les choses ? Quelle est en fait leur véritable nature ?_

Elle prononça des paroles dont elle songea qu'elle allait les regretter amèrement, tôt ou tard.

**« Et vous Mason ? Vous savez pourquoi vous tenez tant à capturer et torturer Hannibal Lecter ? En avez-vous la moindre idée sale con ? »**

Là elle avait capté son attention et celle du reste de l'auditoire… Cela lui donna du courage.

**« Vous pouvez toujours dire à qui veut l'entendre que c'est pour vous venger d'avoir été jeté en pâture aux chiens, mais la réalité est plus intéressante hein ? Vous savez pourquoi vous lui en voulez d'avoir contrarié vos projets lors de votre petite soirée, et pourquoi vous êtes furieux que je l'intéresse tant ? C'est parce que VOUS auriez aimé lui sucer la queue ! »**

Elle ne se savait pas capable de lâcher des bombes pareilles avec une vulgarité assumée.

**« Alors Mason ça fait quoi de pouvoir enfin se venger d'un mec qui a pas voulu vous enculer ? »**

Pour un peu elle en aurait rougit. Mais c'était assez exaltant de lancer des insanités en cet instant, un vrai défouloir après l'humiliation que Mason Verger lui avait fait subir par le biais de la fausse carte de Lecter. Elle ne voyait pas où toute cette tirade grossière pouvait la mener, c'était une maigre consolation d'insulter son ravisseur avant de subir ce qu'il lui réservait.

**« Silenzio puttana ! »**

L'un des sbires italiens de Verger lui asséna un choc terrible dans l'estomac avec un coup de pied bien placé. Le souffle coupé, des larmes de douleur au bord des yeux, elle remarqua à peine son bourreau quitter les lieux. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour retrouver une respiration normale. Elle regrettait ses paroles, pas tant pour le coup que cela lui avait valu que pour la sonorité discordante des obscénités qu'elle avait lancé. Elle pensait être dans le vrai, et renvoyer Mason à ses véritables motivations avait été très stimulant. Néanmoins la vulgarité ne faisait vraiment pas partie de son monde, et les choses du sexe la rebutaient.

_Et les garçons qui n'arrêtaient pas de vous sauter dessus ? Tous ces tâtonnements pénibles et moites à l'arrière des voitures…_

Alors en parler dans des termes aussi triviaux… Même face au pire des salauds elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à être aussi vulgaire. Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une force ou d'une faiblesse.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

Un seul des hommes de Verger était resté avec elle, confortablement assis sur une chaise, une revue de sport entre les mains. Elle pensa à son père, décédé de façon tragique et stupide, et elle allait aussi mourir d'une manière tragique et stupide. Il s'était passé plusieurs heures depuis que Mason Verger était venu la tourmenter et la nuit devait être bien avancée maintenant. Clarice sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Non pas qu'elle soit confortablement installée : ses poignets lacérés par ses attaches la faisait souffrir, elle grelotait dans ses vêtements humides et son estomac était marqué de contusions. Mais elle était épuisée, affaiblie par la faim et accablée par la peur de ce qui l'attendait. Sans doute avait-elle commencé à montrer effectivement des signes d'endormissement, car l'italien lui envoya un nouveau jet d'eau glaciale.

**« Vietata di dormire ! Cagna ! »**

Extenuée, elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux pour la énième fois cette semaine. Elle était à bout et aurait hurlé si elle en avait eu l'énergie. Avec un sentiment profond d'injustice elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas mérité pareil traitement.

**« Je vous en supplie laissez-moi… »**

Son geôlier retira sa ceinture avec un sourire malsain, et leva le bras, prêt à la fouetter avec son arme improvisée. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir la langue acérée du fouet.

**« Je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en présumant que vous allez amèrement regretter ce geste déplacé. »**

La voix profonde et métallique qui venait de prononcer ces paroles venait de derrière son agresseur. Clarice rouvrit les yeux et vit la silhouette massive du docteur Lecter dans le dos de l'italien. Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna avec un regard affolé. Avec une rapidité atroce et une précision chirurgicale, Hannibal Lecter lui trancha la gorge avec un scalpel. L'italien s'affaissa sur lui-même, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui tandis qu'il se prenait la gorge à deux mains, tentant d'endiguer le flot de sang qui se déversait de sa plaie. Le docteur Lecter essuya délicatement les projections de sang qui avaient maculé son visage lorsqu'il avait sectionné la jugulaire, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il posa un regard anxieux sur Clarice, encore déroutée par son intervention, le regard fixé sur l'homme agonisant.

**« Clarice ? »**

Elle posa les yeux sur lui, incapable de réaliser la tournure des évènements, des centaines d'idées se bousculant dans sa tête.

**« Clarice je comprends que vous soyez éprouvée mais j'ai besoin de toute votre attention. »**

Elle tenta d'ignorer les borborygmes de l'italien se vidant de son sang et disciplina son mental pour saisir tous les paramètres du problème. Elle devait rassembler toute son énergie à s'extirper de cette situation nauséabonde : échapper au sort que lui réservait Mason Verger et fuir Hannibal Lecter. Ou le capturer ? Elle n'était pas vraiment en état mais peut-être il y avait-il là une opportunité ? Avant tout, fuir le supplice des porcs affamés…

**« Ais-je toute votre attention Clarice ? »**

Elle lui fit signe que oui et il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, commençant à sectionner les liens qui la maintenaient prisonnière.

**« Je sais qu'en toutes circonstances vous vous faites un devoir de vous comporter en un parfait agent spécial intègre, avec un sens du sacrifice aiguisé, mais pour votre bien, et également le mien agent Starling, je vous prie de ne rien tenter de fâcheux contre moi. Au moins pour ce soir cette demande n'est pas illimitée dans le temps rassurez-vous. Je compte sur vous pour vous montrer raisonnable. »**

Elle était libérée de ses liens et elle pu enfin laisser retomber ses bras envahis de crampes. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais la présence du docteur Lecter auprès d'elle, ses mains courant délicatement sur ses poignets pour les détacher avec précaution avaient fait bondir son cœur de reconnaissance, et la délicatesse avec laquelle il s'adressait à elle et lui retirait ses attaches éveillaient en elle un sentiment de tendresse dissimulé.

Un dernier soubresaut de l'italien agonisant avant le trépas attira son regard. La vue du sang écarlate se répandant comme une auréole autour de la victime de Lecter attisa un dégoût qui balaya toutes autres considérations. La gorge tranchée de son tortionnaire (elle n'allait certainement pas pleurer pour lui) la renvoya à toutes les autres victimes d'Hannibal le cannibale et le feu de la colère illumina son regard quand elle le posa à nouveau sur le visage impassible du criminel. Elle avait indéniablement besoin de lui pour se sortir de cette terrible situation, mais il y avait là une occasion qui ne se représenterai sans doute jamais. Etait-il possible malgré son état de faiblesse qu'elle puisse piéger Lecter ? Tout dépendait s'il avait réglé leur compte à tous les hommes de Verger ou non. Tout dépendait si elle pouvait se saisir de l'arme de l'italien, à quelques centimètres de sa main.

**« Vous voilà face à un vrai dilemme n'est-ce pas ? Etes-vous si sûre de vos capacités que vous croyez sincèrement pouvoir m'arrêter et les arrêter simultanément ? »**

Son regard la scannait comme si ses yeux de prédateur pouvaient lire en elle. A bout de forces, elle du plier face à la volonté du psychiatre, tel un animal se tassant sur lui-même après un terrible face à face, résigné face à la supériorité naturelle de son adversaire. La loi du plus fort. Son mental souhaitait aller jusqu'au bout de ses convictions, mais son corps la trahissait, incapable d'assumer ses prétentions. Hannibal Lecter lui sourit, une expression à la fois satisfaite et compatissante sur son visage impérieux.

**« Ne vous en veuillez pas Clarice. Vous n'avez certainement pas démérité ce soir. »**

**« C'est çà. »**

Habituellement elle prenait garde à rester la plus courtoise possible avec le docteur Lecter, mais les évènements des dernières 24 heures avaient quelque peu entachés ses bonnes résolutions. Cependant il n'en prit pas ombrage, au contraire amusé par l'humiliation de la jeune femme, et après s'être emparé du pistolet à terre il lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever. Affaibli par les privations et le maintient de la position assise pendant de trop longues heures, ses jambes faillirent céder sous elle et Lecter la rattrapa en encerclant sa taille de ses bras puissants. Elle pouvait sentir tous ses muscles saillirent sous ses vêtements tandis qu'il semblait ne devoir faire aucun effort pour la soutenir. Elle pensa à un taureau. Ses pensées dérivèrent quelques secondes en songeant à ces animaux musculeux et massifs dans l'arène, prêts à charger le premier innocent, tout en puissance et sauvagerie mais en même temps empreints d'une certaine forme de grâce, leurs assauts semblables à une danse primitive. Sans doute des effets persistants de l'anesthésiant, c'était absurde.

**« C'est dans cet état que vous songiez m'arrêter très chère ? N'apprendrez-vous donc jamais à être raisonnable ? »**

**« Je suis un rouleur de profondeur docteur Lecter. »**

Il lui sourit franchement, se rappelant lui aussi de sa théorie des pigeons rouleurs.

**« Oui vous l'êtes. »**

Ses instincts d'agent spécial aiguisèrent soudain ses sens, avec la sensation à peine perceptible qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle n'en était pas certaine mais elle croyait avoir tendu un bruissement léger, un mouvement quelque part, non loin d'eux. Le docteur Lecter devait en être persuadé lui car il pivota brusquement, l'arme dérobée au cadavre pointée vers le niveau supérieur de l'enclos. Il fit feu avec assurance, touchant en un seul coup l'un des américains qui s'était approché silencieusement depuis l'étage. L'homme bascula vers l'avant et tomba sur le sol poussiéreux de l'enclos en poussant un cri de douleur. Touché au bas-ventre il tenta de se relever mais sa blessure ainsi que sa chute lui avaient fait perdre ses facultés. Il retomba sur le sol en gémissant, rampant comme une proie apeurée. Le docteur Lecter le regardait effectivement avec malveillance, ses pupilles dilatées, excité déjà par le trépas d'une nouvelle victime à sa merci. Alors qu'il allait fondre sur son butin, Clarice posa ses mains douces sur ses bras, qui l'avaient relâchée un instant plus tôt.

**« Docteur Lecter… »**

Elle était touchée à l'épaule. Bien qu'il ait des réflexes fulgurants Hannibal Lecter n'avait pu empêcher Clarice d'être touchée par une balle perdue. Elle tomba et il ralentit sa chute en l'encerclant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Il examina calmement la plaie et parut immédiatement rassuré.

**« Je pense qu'il est temps de nous en aller. »**

Il avait raison, elle pouvait entendre au moins deux autres hommes accourir vers eux le long de l'allée qui menaient à l'espace circulaire où ils se trouvaient. Le docteur Lecter fit alors quelque chose plus qu'audacieux. Il tira avec précision sur le mécanisme enclenchant l'ouverture des box, disposés de part et d'autre de l'allée où leurs assaillants couraient pour les rejoindre. Immédiatement, des porcs massifs tout en muscles et en mâchoires se précipitèrent avec fureur hors de leur enclos. Les hommes détournèrent leur attention de l'agent Starling et d'Hannibal Lecter, vidant leurs chargeurs sur les animaux enragés par la faim. Rapidement ils furent à court de munitions et les sangliers les renversèrent comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffon. Piétinés, les hommes de main de Verger hurlaient comme des déments tandis que des porcs commençaient déjà à les dévorer vivants. Un grand nombre de ces spécimens particulièrement imposants continuèrent leur course vers Lecter et Clarice. Clarice était pétrifiée par la peur, sous le choc de sa blessure et paralysée par la vision cauchemardesque des porcs dévoreurs d'hommes. Elle avait vu bien des horreurs dans sa carrière, mais le bruit des membres arrachées, de la chair déchiquetée, l'odeur sauvage des sangliers s'imprégnant en elle faillirent lui faire perdre la raison.

Le docteur Lecter s'empara d'elle et la souleva de terre, la maintenant étroitement contre lui. Parfaitement immobile, il observa les animaux envahir l'espace circulaire de la grange sans émotion apparente, serein. L'homme qui était tombé un peu plus tôt dans l'enclos hurla plus fort que jamais lorsque les sangliers plantèrent leurs canines démesurées dans sa plaie ouverte et sanglante. Les autres vinrent renifler avec méfiance Hannibal Lecter et son fardeau. Patient, le psychiatre laissa les porcs aller et venir auprès d'eux, chuchotant doucement près du visage de Clarice qui était apeurée par les bêtes assoiffées de sang, leurs naseaux aspirant bruyamment son odeur, leurs poils drus effleurant son bras mince.

**« Du calme… Ces braves animaux ne vous feront rien Clarice, vous avez ma parole. »**

Sa voix posée, ses bras puissants la portant contre son torse où elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre doucement, calmement, firent refluer un peu la terreur de l'agent Starling. Elle se sentait sombrer, trop de sang s'étant écoulé de sa blessure à l'épaule. Le docteur Lecter se mit alors progressivement à marcher, remontant la file des porcs affamés le long du couloir, où les hommes de Verger n'était plus maintenant que des tas de chairs déchiquetées. Les sangliers le laissèrent passer, tel Moïse traversant la mer Egée pensa Clarice. Il y avait quelque chose de sacré dans sa façon de se mouvoir parmi ces bêtes sauvages s'écartant sur son passage. C'est dans ces pensées mystiques que Clarice finit par s'évanouir.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

Une douleur brutale la fit revenir à la conscience. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Hannibal Lecter penché avec un air concentré sur sa blessure, tentant d'extraire minutieusement la balle qui était venue se ficher dans son épaule. Elle se trouvait dans une salle à manger finement décorée, très luxueuse, allongée sur la table qui faisait alors office de table d'opération.

**« Très chère j'avais espéré que vous resteriez inconsciente plus longtemps. Je n'ai malheureusement pas fini de vous soigner, cela risque de vous faire un peu mal. Veuillez me pardonner. »**

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires un pic de douleur s'élança depuis son épaule pour irradier tout son bras et la base de son cou. Elle serra les dents.

**« Désolé agent Starling. »**

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais.

**« Docteur Lecter qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je devrai être à l'hôpital ! »**

**« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas Clarice votre blessure est sans gravité, bien que certainement douloureuse je vous l'accorde. Vous avez perdu un peu trop de sang sur l'instant mais il n'y a pas d'hémorragie. Les tissus ne sont pas trop endommagés. Une fois que j'aurai extrait la balle cela ira beaucoup mieux vous verrez. Je suis psychiatre mais j'ai des mains de chirurgien… »**

Clarice se força à ne pas penser à toutes les personnes qu'il avait découpées comme de vulgaires poulets pour leur extraire leurs organes les plus appétissants. L'expertise du docteur Lecter dans le domaine du corps humain ne tenait pas tant à son statut de docteur qu'à ses penchants d'anthropophage.

_C'est un monstre, un pur psychopathe._

Refoulant vaillamment les larmes qui menaçaient encore une fois de couler elle se demanda les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Lecter à la mener dans ce lieu plutôt que de la laisser aller à l'hôpital. Il ne se donnerait sans doute pas la peine de la soigner si c'était pour la tuer, c'était la seule pensée rassurante qui la consolait.

**« Je crains ne pas pouvoir vous administrer davantage de morphine car je ne connais pas vos antécédents médicaux Clarice. Mais rassurez-vous j'ai presque terminé. »**

**« D'où ma question Dr Lecter. »**

**« Pourquoi je ne vous ai pas envoyé à l'hôpital agent Starling ? Pensez-vous que c'est parce que j'aime vous regarder en pensant au plaisir que j'aurai à vous déguster ? »**

Elle frissonna bien qu'elle sut qu'il ne lui disait cela que pour la déstabiliser. Il reprit plus sérieusement.

**« Mason Verger a tenté de vous tuer ce soir. Il n'a pas hésité à vous enlever chez vous et il recommencera s'il en a l'occasion. Je crains que vos amis du FBI que vous placez en si haute estime ne vous soient d'aucun secours. Vous n'avez aucune preuve que Mason Verger vous ait enlevé et séquestré. Les lieux doivent déjà être nettoyés de toutes preuves à l'heure qu'il est. Il a des amis hauts placés. Vous ne pourrez donc tenter aucune action en justice contre lui et tôt ou tard il vous fera tuer pour ce que vous avez vu, ou pour tenter à nouveau de me capturer, bien que je pense qu'il renonce à cette stratégie qui n'a pas été plus payante que la précédente. Aussi aberrant que cela puisse vous paraître je vous assure que vous êtes plus en sécurité avec moi tant que Mason Verger est en vie. »**

Clarice pensa aux antécédents de Lecter et lui fit part honnêtement de son sentiment.

_Ne mentez pas, je le saurai._

**« Docteur Lecter je suis agent spécial du FBI et j'ai tenté de vous capturer. Suis-je vraiment en sécurité ? »**

Il lui lança un regard perçant, très intimidant.

**« Vous pensez à Will Graham agent Starling ? »**

**« A lui et à beaucoup d'autres. »**

**« Pour le moment vous êtes tout à fait inoffensive pour moi. Je n'ai rien à craindre de vous dans votre état. Vous vous contenterez de cette réponse pour le moment agent spécial du FBI Clarice Starling. »**

Elle sentit que la discussion était close sur cette question et préféra ne pas insister. Elle avait la conviction profonde qu'effectivement le docteur Lecter n'allait pas lui faire de mal, pour le moment en tous cas, et décida donc de changer de sujet. Elle aurait pu tout simplement se taire mais les silences avec lui étaient dérangeants, trop oppressants. Cela l'obligeait à fixer toute son attention sur son regard intense, elle préférait donc qu'il lui parle. De plus, peut-être cela lui permettrait-il également d'oublier la douleur lancinante dans son épaule.

**« Où étiez-vous ces dernières années Dr Lecter ? Vous n'avez pas passé tout ce temps à Florence non ? »**

**« Effectivement Clarice j'ai beaucoup voyagé. J'ai d'abord fait une escale à Buenos Aires. Un passage à Saint Petersburg, Wellington, Istambul, Le Caire, Stockolm, Londres… La liste est longue. Pas plus de quelques mois dans chaque ville. Un long séjour à Paris et à Bruges. »**

Il venait d'extraire la balle et la lui montra à la lumière du lustre suspendu, comme une preuve de la bravoure de la jeune femme, un témoignage des souffrances qu'elle avait du endurer.

**« Un souvenir agent Starling ? »**

**« Vous pouvez la jeter docteur Lecter. »**

Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire railleur.

**« Bien sûr… Mieux vaut oublier cette soirée funeste n'est-ce pas ? Pensez-vous que vous arriverez plus facilement à refouler les cris des porcs que ceux des agneaux Clarice ? Refuser d'affronter vos tourments psychiques vous réussit si bien… »**

**« Arrêtez s'il vous plaît. »**

**« Mmmh Clarice… Chère Clarice… Votre candeur est un délice. »**

Il prononça ces derniers mots en accentuant chaque syllabe, susurrant ses paroles qui pétrifièrent Clarice et la firent vibrer, crainte et plaisir mêlés.

**« Soit. A votre convenance. »**

Il laissa retomber le projectile dans un petit récipient en inox et reprit son ouvrage en manipulant avec dextérité fil et aguille. La douleur était plus sourde, plus supportable, et l'agent Starling détailla les lieux.

**« Chez qui sommes nous docteur Lecter ? »**

**« Posez plutôt la question qui vous brûle les lèvres agent Starling : ais-je tué le propriétaire des lieux ? Non. Concernant la question que vous venez de me poser, bien que la réponse ne vous intéresse en aucune manière je vous dirai qu'il s'agit d'un riche rentier, partit en petite excursion à Bangkok… Et ce n'est pas par intérêt pour la culture thaïlandaise… »**

Le docteur Lecter était particulièrement habile et il finissait déjà de recoudre la plaie de Clarice.

**« Pensez-vous avoir la force de vous lever Clarice ? »**

Elle se redressa en maintenant étroitement le linge blanc que le docteur Lecter avait étendu sur elle contre sa poitrine. Elle s'était rendue compte un peu plus tôt qu'elle ne portait sur elle plus que des sous-vêtements, la bretelle gauche de son soutien-gorge retombant sur son épaule malade. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir à subir l'humiliation de se voir porter une vieille culotte bariolée et une brassière usée. Elle portait un ensemble sobre mais un minimum élégant, c'était déjà çà. La tête lui tournait et elle se sentait très faible. Le docteur lecter posa une main délicate dans son dos pour l'aider à s'assoir mais Clarice se crispa.

**« Ne me touchez pas. »**

Elle l'avait dit plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité mais sa fatigue l'empêchait de nuancer correctement ses propos. Hannibal Lecter retira sa main avec un petit sourire supérieur sur les lèvres.

**« Dans ce cas permettez-moi de rester tout de même à vos côtés au cas où vous regretteriez votre refus effronté. Je crains que la faim, la fatigue, votre blessure et la morphine ne soient pas d'accord avec vous. »**

Elle prit tout son temps pour se lever et se mettre sur ses jambes, à l'écoute de son corps. Hannibal Lecter attendait patiemment sans signe d'agacement ou de moquerie, indéchiffrable. Une fois debout elle enroula le drap autour d'elle et marcha lentement vers une porte qui menait à un imposant hall d'entrée. Le docteur la guida jusque sa chambre à l'étage. La fenêtre possédait de lourds barreaux en fer, véritablement disgracieux.

**« J'ai noté que le propriétaire des lieux était légèrement paranoïaque, ce qui sert mes objectifs actuels. »**

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire : « vous séquestrer ici à ma guise ».

**« Les draps sont propres. Vous avez à votre disposition une salle de bain particulière et des toilettes. A votre réveil vous aurez vos affaires pour pouvoir vous changer et vous sentir plus à l'aise. »**

Elle ne songea même pas à contester sa captivité, elle était épuisée par sa petite marche depuis le rez-de-chaussée et ne pensait pour le moment qu'à dormir. Elle verrai une fois reposée quelles étaient ses alternatives. Avant même qu'elle ne se glisse sous les draps le docteur Lecter quitta la chambre.

**« Bonne nuit Clarice… »**

La porte se verrouilla, retenant Clarice Starling prisonnière pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Elle espérait que les séquestrations n'allaient pas devenir sa nouvelle habitude.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX**

Le soleil apposait sur son visage une douce chaleur, atténuant la sensation désagréable des crampes parcourant son corps et de la douleur allant et venant dans son épaule par vagues successives. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que la journée était déjà bien entamée. Les souvenirs des porcs commencèrent à affluer dans ses pensées, lui donnant la nausée, alors elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour occuper son esprit à une tâche quotidienne. Ses affaires étaient effectivement là. Gel douche, shampoing, brosse à dent, peigne..Etc. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu venir les déposer. Elle vit dans une commode divers vêtements de rechange, ses préférés d'ailleurs nota-t-elle avec agacement. Elle fit mine d'ignorer les sous-vêtements récupérés à son domicile et entreprit de prendre une douche très chaude pour relaxer ses muscles endoloris. Elle laissa courir sur elle le jet d'eau plus qu'à l'accoutumée, trop heureuse de pouvoir se laver de l'odeur nauséabonde des sangliers. Elle enfila un jean et un haut propre puis examina la fenêtre. Impossible de s'enfuir par cette voie, les barreaux étaient épais et solides. Songeant qu'il fallait être fou pour enlaidir une maison de cette façon-là, elle essaya de forcer la porte. Elle n'avait rien pour crocheter la serrure et la porte était d'excellente fabrication, solide sur ses gonds. Elle avait faim mais elle ignorait si le docteur Lecter était présent. Elle patienta de longues minutes, encore trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à un plan d'évasion élaboré. Elle estimait préférable compte tenu de son état de fatigue encore très avancé de ne rien tenter contre le psychiatre pour l'instant. Elle avait songé à l'assommer avec la lampe de chevet quand il viendrait mais il était fort comme un buffle et elle avait besoin de toutes ses facultés si elle voulait avoir une chance.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le docteur Lecter se tenant à une distance raisonnable du seuil, prêt à parer une éventuelle attaque de son « invitée ». Clarice réalisa qu'attaquer Lecter avec la lampe de chevet s'avèrerait particulièrement hasardeux s'il conservait cette attitude prudente et cette manie d'ouvrir la porte sans qu'elle puisse l'entendre arriver. Elle n'écartait pas totalement cette solution mais elle imaginait mal Hannibal Lecter relâcher sa vigilance.

**« Bonjour Clarice. J'ai entendu que l'eau avait cessé de couler et j'ai estimé raisonnablement que vous deviez être décente. J'aurai bien frappé pour m'en assurer mais je ne voulais pas que vous vous mettiez en position favorable pour m'attaquer.»**

**« En fait je suis habillée depuis longtemps, je me demandais quand vous alliez venir. Docteur Lecter serait-il possible que je mange ? »**

**« Bien sûr Clarice. Je suis venu vous apporter votre repas. Veuillez vous reculer au fond de la pièce je vous prie. »**

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée le plus possible de la porte, le docteur Lecter prit sur un meuble dans le couloir un plateau qu'il déposa sur le lit.

**« Je ne vous propose pas de manger à table, il est préférable que vous restiez alitée aujourd'hui, vous êtes encore trop faible. Vous allez prendre un caché de morphine car je présume que votre épaule recommence à vous faire souffrir. La douleur devrait devenir parfaitement supportable d'ici un ou deux jours. »**

Elle ne protesta pas car elle se sentait effectivement épuisée. Elle s'installa confortablement sur le lit et souleva la cloche posée sur son assiette.

**« Cabillaud en vapeur et fine brandade à l'ail confit, avec une crème légère de haricots rouges et de cacahuètes grillées, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je pense que vous serez plus à l'aise si j'évite de vous proposer de la viande pour le moment. Il y a des niveaux de confiance que vous n'êtes pas prête à franchir. »**

Elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas insinuer un doute dans son esprit en lui proposant du poisson. Elle le remercia et entama son repas avec appétit. Tandis qu'elle mangeait, se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de savourer un si bon repas, elle la roturière de pacotille, Hannibal Lecter se tenait appuyé nonchalamment contre la fenêtre, la douce lumière du soleil jouant avec ses traits altiers, l'enveloppant d'un halo mystérieux. Il était impressionnant en toutes circonstances. Excessivement présent. Imposant l'ambiance de la pièce, que ce soit dans sa cellule minimaliste de l'asile en uniforme de prisonnier, ou dans cette chambre luxueuse en pantalon et chemise Ralph Lauren. Il observait le paysage comme seul un ancien prisonnier sait le faire, son intelligence cheminant dans des espaces inaccessibles à Clarice.

**« Docteur Lecter je peux vous demander combien de temps vous comptez me garder prisonnière ? »**

**« Evidemment votre question est légitime Clarice. Disons tant que Mason Verger sera en mesure de vous causer du tort, c'est-à-dire tant que son cœur battra. Mais rassurez-vous je le lui arracherai sous peu. »**

**« Je ne suis pas sûre que cela me rassure Dr Lecter. »**

**« Ne me faites pas croire que vous éprouvez de l'empathie pour cet odieux personnage Clarice, j'aurai du mal à vous croire. »**

**« Ce n'est pas une question d'empathie juste… Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que vous compter lui faire subir… »**

**« Préfèreriez-vous que je le laisse en vie, libre de ses actes ? »**

**« Non plus. Je crois que Mason Verger a désormais pour seule idée en tête de me torturer avec un plaisir sadique et je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que moi. »**

**« Alors vous faites preuve d'hypocrisie en vous voilant la face sur sa mort à venir. »**

**« Je suis très enthousiaste lorsque j'ai un bon steak dans mon assiette mais savoir dans les détails comment la vache est morte me coupe l'appétit. »**

Lecter souriait, plongeant son regard perçant dans les yeux de Clarice, satisfait de placer la conversation sur le plan de la controverse, appréciant la compagnie de la jeune femme.

**« Pourquoi êtes-vous si persuadée d'être la cible de Mason Verger ? »**

**« Vous l'avez dit vous-même docteur, après mon enlèvement il ne peut pas me laisser la vie sauve. Il cherchera à me faire taire par tous les moyens possibles. »**

**« Non non non. Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit. Vous avez parlé de torture avec un plaisir sadique. Si Mason Verger souhaitait simplement se débarrasser de vous pour vous faire taire, il vous ferai exécuter de façon sommaire… »**

**« C'est pareil… »**

**« Non ! »**

Il avait repris le ton supérieur, condescendant qu'il avait lors de leur dernier entretien, alors qu'il l'interrogeait sur les véritables motivations de Buffalo Bill et qu'elle s'empêtrait dans des réponses ridicules.

**« La torture, avec un plaisir sadique de surcroit, implique des motivations intimes, pas logiques. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Mason Verger puisse vous en vouloir à ce point-là? »**

**« Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi vous avez risqué votre vie pour venir me délivrer et pourquoi vous vous donnez tant de peine pour me protéger de lui ? »**

**« Echanges de bons procédés Clarice ? Oui ou non ? »**

Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais rentrer dans ce jeu-là avec lui. Mais la réponse lui importait tant qu'elle acquiesça.

**« Je sais que Mason Verger souhaite me torturer et ne renoncera jamais à ma mort parce que nous avons eu une confrontation assez violente hier soir au cours de laquelle j'ai remis en cause ses véritables motivations à vous pourchasser et vous capturer. Je l'ai humilié devant ses hommes. »**

**« Que lui avez-vous dit Clarice ? »**

**« Qu'il ne souhait pas votre souffrance et votre mort à cause de l'épisode avec les chiens en lui-même, mais davantage pour des raisons plus personnelles… A cause… De son intérêt pour vous… »**

**« Ce n'est pas ce que vous lui avez dit… »**

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tacha de masquer son trouble.

**« Je lui ai dit que s'il vous en voulait à ce point c'est parce qu'il était attiré par vous alors que vous ne lui portez aucun intérêt… »**

Hannibal Lecter la fixait intensément.

**« En fait j'étais assez énervée, je voulais le provoquer je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai dit qu'il aurait aimé… vous sucer la queue. »**

Elle était mortifiée de devoir répéter ces propos obscènes, et inquiète de la réaction du psychiatre face à tant de vulgarité, mais il l'aurait su tout de suite si elle avait menti. Il la regarda avec surprise et amusement. Il fit une moue appréciatrice.

**« Excellente analyse agent Starling. Je n'aurai pas dit mieux moi-même. J'imagine combien Mason Verger a du apprécier ce discours haut en couleurs. Vous êtes effectivement dans le vrai en supposant qu'il a à cœur de vous torturer avec un plaisir sadique comme vous dites.»**

**« Echange de bons procédés docteur. »**

Il la regarda plusieurs secondes, insondable comme toujours.

**« Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »**

Il se pencha pour ramasser le plateau tout en lui intimant l'ordre par son simple regard de ne pas bouger et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'aurai pas pu avoir l'air plus choquée. Le docteur Lecter avait toujours respecté leur marché jusqu'à présent.

**« Echange de bons procédés docteur ! Vous ne respectez pas les règles ! »**

**« Les règles ne stipulent pas quand je dois vous renvoyer la pareille ma chère. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne compte pas vous laisser dans l'expectative indéfiniment. Je saurai m'acquitter de ma dette le moment venu. »**

**« Ce n'est pas correct docteur. »**

Avec une superbe indifférence il referma la porte de sa chambre, la laissant fulminer seule.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

Elle patienta tout l'après-midi avant qu'Hannibal Lecter ne se décide enfin à venir la voir en début de soirée. Elle avait occupé la majorité de son temps à dormir. Elle sentait ses forces revenir peu à peu mais son épaule était toujours assez sensible et elle fut satisfaite de voir un comprimé de morphine posé sur son plateau.

Elle était encore furieuse qu'il n'ai pas respecté leur marché et ne lui adressa pas la parole. De surcroit, elle éprouvait beaucoup de rancœur à la pensée de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. S'il avait consentit à lui révéler le véritable nom de Buffalo Bill elle n'aurai pas risqué de mourir dans la cave de Jame Gumb elle le haïssait pour l'avoir forcée à révéler ses peurs infantiles les plus marquantes elle détestait la façon qu'il avait eu de souligner la médiocrité de ses origines elle maudissait l'emprise qu'il avait sur son esprit l'image de ses victimes dévorées la répugnait. C'est donc en silence qu'elle mangea le Vol au vent de St Jacques et sa julienne de légumes. Il resta également muet, comme s'il avait sentit les réticences de Clarice et respectait son souhait de conserver le silence. Cela l'exaspéra encore plus.

Quand il vit qu'elle avait terminé son repas il s'approcha pour la débarrasser de son plateau, toujours dans ses yeux la recommandation implicite de ne rien tenter contre lui. Clarice, de plus en plus convaincue de son immunité, lui lança le regard le plus flamboyant qu'elle put pour lui manifester toute sa désapprobation. Son acte dérisoire de rébellion lui tira un sourire amusé.

**« Si vous étiez libre vous aimeriez m'ôter la vie ? »**

**« Je vous laisserai la vie sauve. » **

**« Mais pas la liberté. Vous voudriez me l'enlever ! Si vous le faisiez vous pensez que vous pourriez revenir au FBI ? »**

C'était sincère. En cet instant il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

**« Ne méprisez-vous pas ces hommes au moins autant qu'ils vous méprisent ? »**

Sa question trahissait une franche incompréhension et Clarice en oublia de le détester, abandonnant son attitude de rébellion.

**« Croyez-vous qu'ils vous donneraient une médaille Clarice ? La feriez-vous encadrer avec soin pour l'accrocher au mur afin qu'elle témoigne de votre courage et de votre incorruptibilité ? »**

Il marqua une pause en guettant sa réaction puis il la fixa intensément et se pencha vers elle, pesant chaque mot, les imprimant au fer rouge dans l'esprit de Clarice.

**« Tout ce qu'il faut pour cela Clarice c'est un miroir. »**

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, mi-doux mi-moqueur et se saisit de son plateau, n'attendant pas de réponse de sa part. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre il se tourna vers elle.

**« Je garderai pour moi les détails mais sachez que j'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour que vous soyez découverte si jamais je ne rentrais pas d'ici demain matin. Vous n'avez donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet. »**

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer.

**« Vous comptez essayer de tuer Mason Verger ce soir ? »**

**« Oui je ne vois pas pourquoi attendre. »**

La peur comprima son cœur et rendirent sa respiration anarchique. C'était une véritable panique qui la saisissait et cela la déconcertait. Elle éprouvait une sincère frayeur à l'idée que le docteur Lecter puisse être capturé et torturé par les hommes de Verger. Pourtant s'il y avait une personne sur cette terre qui méritait pareil châtiment c'était bien lui. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cette éventualité, bien qu'elle éprouva tant d'aversion pour lui.

**« Vous inquiéter pour moi serait complètement stérile alors tachez de dormir Clarice, vous avez besoin de repos. »**

Alors qu'elle posait sur lui des yeux remplis de crainte, il prit un air énigmatique.

**« Ma fin n'empruntera pas cette voie. Dormez. »**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

Cette nuit-là les cauchemars de Clarice étaient peuplés d'agneaux agonisants, leur robe immaculée souillée d'un sang écarlate déchirant l'obscurité, celle d'un puits sans fin, celle du puits de Jame Gumb. Le docteur Lecter se penchait vers elle, lui tendant une main secourable. Mais alors que Clarice allait la saisir pour s'enfuir du puits, elle remarquai dans sa paume un cœur encore palpitant, celui de Mason Verger. Levant les yeux vers le visage du docteur, son regard rencontrait celui d'un porc colossal, sa gueule monstrueuse ouverte sur une multitude de dents démesurées.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur palpitant, le corps moite de sueur. Désorientée l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se rappela où elle se trouvait. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui appris qu'il faisait encore nuit. Mais le jour n'allait pas tarder à pointer. Il pleuvait.

**« Votre nuit a été encore plus tourmentée que la mienne Clarice. »**

Elle prit conscience de la présence du docteur Lecter, assis dans un fauteuil près de son lit, dissimulé dans son élément privilégié : la pénombre.

**« Du moins me semble-t-il… Des agneaux Clarice ? »**

Une vague de soulagement déferla dans son cœur et elle se redressa subitement, s'agenouillant au bord du lit.

**« Vous l'avez tué Docteur Lecter ? »**

**« Oui. »**

La simplicité de cette réponse et le ton d'évidence sur lequel il l'avait asséné dénotait avec la gravité de la situation aux yeux de Clarice mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

**« Est-ce que… L'avez-vous mangé docteur Lecter ? »**

Elle l'entendit rire.

**« Seriez-vous inquiète pour mon salut Clarice ? Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard et que cela m'importe peu… Mais c'est charitable de votre part de vous en inquiéter. »**

Elle tenta de discerner ses yeux à travers l'obscurité. Comme elle restait muette il consentit à lui répondre sur un ton indifférent.

**« Je n'aime pas le pré-mâché... »**

Elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas adonné au cannibalisme.

**« Vous allez bien docteur Lecter ? »**

**« J'ai flirté avec l'irrévocabilité…Mais je vais bien. »**

Elle souhaiterait enfin reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, se montrer plus raisonnable, plus digne de sa fonction, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le soulagement émaner d'elle en faisant perler des larmes d'apaisement au coin de ses yeux, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres tremblantes. Hannibal Lecter se pencha en avant, découvrant son visage à la lumière de la lune.

_Soyez très prudente avec Hannibal Lecter. A l'asile le Dr Chilton vous résumera les mesures de protection physique à observer, ne vous en écartez pas quelqu'en soit la raison._

La pluie battait fort contre la vitre de la fenêtre, son ombre dessinant des larmes ténébreuses sur le visage du docteur, comme si l'averse souhaitait que Lecter partage l'émotion de Clarice. Elle aurait du espéré que Hannibal Lecter ne revienne jamais de son excursion funeste et qu'elle soit ainsi délivrée de sa luxueuse prison. Cependant, elle était libérée du poids de la peur que le docteur ne soit torturé par l'abject Verger. L'intensité des affects qui l'avaient traversé depuis deux jours exacerbait ses sentiments, opposés à ses convictions les plus profondes. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Clarice, Hannibal Lecter posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, sa paume chaude écrasant une larme fugitive.

_Ne touchez pas la vitre, n'approchez pas de la vitre _

**« Clarice… »**

Sa voix était chaude comme sa main. Il prit une inspiration comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Stupéfaite, incapable de réagir à ce basculement vertigineux de la situation, Clarice laissa Hannibal combler lentement la distance entre eux, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

_Plus près je vous prie. Plus près._

Il sentait le vin, le cigare et la cannelle. La main sur sa joue s'exila vers sa nuque, les doigts d'Hannibal se noyant dans ses cheveux auburn, imprimant une caresse légère sur sa peau frissonnante. Elle n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir les lèvres aussi douces. Elles frôlaient avec révérence la bouche de la jeune femme, donnant une valeur sacrée à ce geste empreint d'une tendresse qu'elle n'aurai jamais soupçonné. Elle gémit contre ces lèvres si pieuses, comme une invitation à la langue cajoleuse qui s'insinua alors doucement, caressant sensuellement celle de Clarice.

_Son pouls n'a pas dépassé 85 quand il lui a dévoré la langue._

Clarice interrompit brutalement leur baiser, saisie de panique les souvenirs ramenant violemment la réalité de la personnalité du docteur Lecter à la lumière de sa conscience. Elle s'était levée subitement, tout son corps tremblant de désespoir et de colère. Elle appréhendait la réaction de l'homme encore assis devant elle et se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension. Elles étaient imprégnées de la saveur musquée d'Hannibal Lecter, le goût de l'interdit. Craignant encore sa réponse suite à son rejet, elle le laissa poser délicatement ses mains imposantes sur ses jambes nues, remontant doucement le long de ses cuisses alors qu'il se levait lentement, collant son corps contre le sien, pour finalement stopper ses mains insolentes à la limite de sa nuisette, juste sous ses fesses. Elle tremblait d'inquiétude et d'excitation, la sensation des mains de Lecter posées de façon intime sur elle l'empêchant de raisonner. Le visage plongé dans son cou il humait avec envie son odeur.

_Vous utilisez une crème de jour à la camomille… Et vous portez parfois L'Air du Temps mais pas aujourd'hui._

Il lui parla doucement à l'oreille.

**« Chère Clarice la vérité absolue n'existe pas. Quelle est selon votre cœur la vérité qui s'applique à moi ? »**

Elle posa ses mains sur son torse puissant, le repoussant doucement.

**« Vous êtes un criminel en fuite. Un homme dangereux… Un cannibale. »**

Il résista à ses bras qui le rejetaient et déposa des baisers voluptueux dans son cou.

**« Et que suis-je d'autre ? »**

Le seul homme capable de la comprendre et de l'apaiser. Un homme qui avait risqué sa liberté et sa vie pour lui venir en aide. Un homme qui malgré ses démons détenait les clés du royaume divin, le salut de son âme. Un homme charmeur et envoûtant, imprimant une signature sensuelle à chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant malgré elle la sensation de sa langue traçant sur sa peau une ligne de feu.

**« Que suis-je d'autre Clarice mmh ? »**

**« Hors de question que je le dise. »**

Elle se libéra de son étreinte, le repoussant violemment. Alors qu'elle se détournait de lui il la saisit rapidement par le poignet et plaqua son torse contre son dos, son autre bras encerclant sa taille fine.

**« Mmmh… Hors de question que je le dise ! »**

Répétant les paroles de la jeune femme, il fit mine de vouloir lui dévorer la joue, comme s'il allait la punir de son insolence, mais il déposa un nouveau baiser langoureux dans son cou gracile. La maintenant toujours étroitement contre lui par la taille, il lâcha sa main et glissa la sienne vers son bas-ventre, effleurant son entrejambe.

**« C'est bien ma grande. »**

Il commença à la caresser doucement, déposant de petits baisers sur sa tempe. Le corps d'Hannibal était massif dans son dos, et Clarice se plaqua inconsciemment plus fort contre lui. Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue, que le docteur Lecter s'empressa d'embrasser. Frottant avec impatience son sexe déjà durcit contre ses fesses, il accentua la pression de sa main contre l'intimité de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un soupir. Lorsqu'elle sentit s'accentuer la forte érection d'Hannibal celle-ci gémit involontairement, incitant son partenaire à accentuer ses caresses.

Il interrompit brutalement ces préliminaires et retourna Clarice pour lui faire face. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et effleura ses lèvres.

**« Echange de bons procédés Clarice. »**

Elle pouvait à nouveau sentir le vin, le cigare et la cannelle enivrer ses sens et elle entrouvrit les lèvres, dans l'attente d'un baiser.

**« Si j'ai risqué ma vie pour vous protéger… »**

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

**« …C'est parce que… Alors qu'en tant que psychopathe je suis normalement incapable d'émotions, malgré mes efforts continuels et vains à en rechercher dans les envolées artistiques les plus sublimes… »**

Elle le fixait intensément, l'écoutant religieusement.

**« … C'est parce que lorsque vous posez votre regard sur moi je ressens… »**

Pour la première fois les mots lui manquaient, son élocution était hésitante, gênée, réticente à exprimer des sentiments. Ses yeux étaient inconditionnellement doux, emplis d'une douleur sourde, d'un chagrin incommensurable.

**« Je regrette l'homme que j'aurai du être. »**

Sa tristesse était inédite et infinie. Ils échangèrent un regard intense mais la violence de ses blessures cachées semblèrent trop le submerger car il tenta de les refouler par la haine et la bestialité. Il saisit Clarice à la gorge, l'étranglant à peine, et lui donna un baiser brutal, vorace, insatiable exprimant sa colère d'avoir été métamorphosé par la vie en monstre dévoreur de chair. Clarice n'avait pas peur et elle attrapa la main qui lui encerclait la gorge pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Elle saisit le visage d'Hannibal entre ses mains comme il l'avait fait avec elle, et elle consentit enfin à l'embrasser sans réserve, alternant baisers sur ses lèvres et douces caresses avec sa langue. Il répondit à son baiser avec le même attachement, sublimant par la tendresse ses démons qu'il exprimait habituellement par le carnage. Clarice sentait qu'il aurait souhaité continuer à agir avec douceur et prévenance mais malgré lui il lui retira sa chemise de nuit avec empressement, découvrant son corps nu, son sexe humide qu'il vint à nouveau caresser de sa main expérimentée. Sous l'incitation de sa partenaire qui avait perdu toute raison, bon sens ou sagesse, il la saisit par les cuisses, la soulevant de terre pour ensuite l'allonger délicatement sur le lit. Le bruit d'une braguette qui s'ouvre électrisa Clarice, écartant les jambes d'anticipation. Le corps nu d'Hannibal vient peser de tout son poids sur sa partenaire. Alors qu'il s'introduisait délicatement en elle, entre deux halètements de plaisir Clarice chuchota à son oreille dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité.

**« Dis-moi que tu arrêteras…Que tu ne tueras plus. »**

La tête plongée dans son cou il bandit tous ses muscles et la pénétrât profondément. Alors qu'elle gémissait en enserrant les hanches de son amant avec ses jambes élancées, il lui répondit plus doucement encore.

**« Hors de question que je le dise. »**

Elle le serra dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

La douce lumière d'un soleil naissant vint une nouvelle fois tirer Clarice de son sommeil. Elle tâtonna près d'elle mais le lit était froid de l'autre côté. Hannibal s'était levé et avait quitté la chambre, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Cette nuit elle avait presque enfin aimé. Elle avait jouit. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

Elle s'assit et contempla la place vide de son amant, l'empreinte de son corps puissant encore sur les draps. Au souvenir des râles de plaisir de son partenaire elle frissonna. Elle l'entendait évoluer au rez-de-chaussée, probablement en train de préparer un repas car une agréable odeur de cuisson lui parvenait. Elle remarqua que la porte était entrouverte, lui permettant de sortir à sa guise de la chambre. Souhaitant conserver sur elle l'odeur de Lecter elle ne prit pas de douche et s'habilla directement, bien que dans le même temps elle se sentit un peu sale... Coupable.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et l'observa depuis le palier. Refoulant le souvenir de ses mains sur sa peau, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de son corps allant et venant entre ses hanches, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle savait déjà de lui et à ce qu'elle avait appris depuis deux jours. Elle tentait de fixer son opinion sur le docteur Lecter

_Il n'y a pas de mot pour le définir._

Un miroir était fixé sur le mur à côté d'elle et se remémorant les paroles du docteur elle se jaugea du regard, se redécouvrant comme si elle était étrangère à elle-même. Elle mettait à nu ses convictions les plus profondes sous un jour nouveau, sans l'influence pernicieuse du FBI. Cessant de se demander ce que ses supérieurs attendaient d'elle, elle se demanda ce qu'elle attendait d'elle-même, pour elle-même. Quel était sa doctrine ? A quel impératif, à quelles valeurs obéissait-elle, en toute sincérité, en toute liberté ? Qu'est-ce qui la motivait, qu'est-ce qui faisait écho en elle, qu'est-ce qui faisait sens dans son parcours de vie ?

La balance de son jugement qui avait pu être autrefois hésitante pencha définitivement, bien qu'elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir assumer pleinement un jour sa résolution.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le docteur Lecter quelques minutes plus tard, il se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur. Les yeux de Clarice étaient humides et ses lèvres tremblaient.

**« Je suis désolée. »**

Il la fixa intensément, décryptant son attitude. Il se dirigea calmement vers la fenêtre et scruta le jardin. Des dizaines d'hommes encerclaient le terrain, se rapprochant par groupes de la maison, leurs armes en avant, mus par une détermination froide. Hannibal Lecter put alors entendre les pâles d'un hélicoptère survolant la propriété. Il se tourna vers Clarice qui maintenant pleurait.

**« Combien d'autres innocents dévoreras-tu encore pour combler le vide qui est en toi ? Combien mourront pour des motifs absurdes pour satisfaire tes démons ?»**

Sa voix se brisa et elle ne put continuer son plaidoyer.

Quelques instants plus tôt elle avait décroché le téléphone à l'étage et contacté le FBI, les laissant tracer l'appel. Anéantie par le constat qu'Hannibal Lecter ne pourrait jamais cesser seul sa folie meurtrière, continuant d'assimiler indéfiniment la chair de victimes innocentes, elle s'était résolue à protéger ses concitoyens d'un criminel impitoyable. Peu importait l'approbation de sa hiérarchie, elle ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à approuver par une passivité coupable une pratique barbare, destructrice à plus d'un titre : il fallait défendre les autres contre le sauvage Hannibal comme protéger l'infortuné Hannibal de lui-même.

_Votre père aurait été fier de vous ce soir _

Elle sanglotait, désespérant de ne pouvoir lire une quelconque émotion dans ses yeux.

**« Je ne peux pas t'aider… Tu ne me laisseras pas t'aider…»**

Le voulait-elle seulement ?

La porte d'entrée se brisa sous l'assaut des hommes du FBI alors que des tireurs d'élite postés dans le jardin braquaient leur arme sur Lecter, des faisceaux rouges sang le marquant comme une cible.

**« FBI ! »**

Ses collègues se rapprochaient dans le hall et Clarice vit Hannibal se saisir tranquillement de l'arme dérobée chez Mason Verger et qui était jusqu'à présent cachée dans un tiroir. Il regarda la jeune femme avec résignation.

_Je vis dans cette pièce depuis déjà 8 ans Clarice et je sais que jamais, jamais ils me laisseront sortir d'ici vivant. Tout ce que je veux c'est une vue, je veux voir un arbre ou une rivière, je veux une fenêtre. _

Sans la moindre conviction il pointa lentement son arme sur elle, ralentissant volontairement son geste mais en apparence menaçant.

**« NON ! NE TIREZ PAS ! »**

Soit ses collègues n'avaient pas entendu l'ordre de Clarice, soit ils l'avaient délibérément ignoré. Impossible de trancher. Toujours est-il que plusieurs balles transpercèrent la poitrine du criminel, éclaboussant le mur de la cuisine et le visage de Clarice de traînées de sangs. Il s'effondra à terre.

Persuadés d'avoir sauvé la vie de leur collègue, les agents du FBI se précipitèrent vers Clarice dans une attitude protectrice. Les ignorant celle-ci se pencha sur le corps d'Hannibal. Il posa pour la dernière fois un regard empreint de tendresse sur elle, dissimulé sous un air de superbe supériorité et d'indifférence, et lui sourit doucement.

**« C'est bien ma grande. »**

Alors ses yeux perdirent leur éclat. Pâle reflet de ce qu'avait été l'essence-même d'Hannibal Lecter, ils ne renvoyèrent plus à Clarice qu'un immense vide, incapables de préserver chez elle l'intensité de ce que fût sa présence. En était-elle soulagée ou désespérée ?

Le soleil de plus en plus haut dans le ciel matinal pénétra dans la cuisine, illuminant le visage sans vie d'Hannibal. La lumière vainquant les ténèbres…

_Vous êtes chargée de causer ma perte, je ne sais donc pas quel souhait je dois vous adresser, mais je sais que nous allons beaucoup nous amuser._


	12. Le mot de la fin

**« Serait-il pour elle chaque jour tiraillé par la fin, et pourrait-il assouvir cet appétit en la voyant ? J'en suis sûr. Pourrait-elle admettre son infirmité, et souffrir pour lui ? » H. Lecter, M.D. ***

*Hannibal Lecter dans « Hannibal », scène de l'opéra.


	13. le mot de l'auteur

**J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fanfiction. Il s'agit de ma première fanfic, j'apprécierai donc beaucoup que vous me fassiez part de vos critiques constructives pour m'améliorer. J'envisage d'écrire peut-être une autre fic sur le grand Hannibal Lecter donc vos avis sont très importants. **


End file.
